


Play Out Our Last Scene

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Series: Everlong [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur really thinks Gilbert's horror is going just a tad overboard. He's starting to wish he hadn't said anything at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Out Our Last Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mieudiary](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mieudiary).



> Written for the prompt "Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?" from the Dialogue Meme on tumblr.

"No seriously. Please just erase that from your memory, the words never left my lips."

Gilbert levelled him with a look that was so utterly unimpressed, it could have rivalled  _Arthur_. Of course his influence would only show itself when least convenient to himself.

"How could you  _not_  have seen The Karate Kid?”

And really, Arthur couldn’t help but think Gilbert was being ridiculously melodramatic about the level of horror on his face.

"It’s  _The Karate Kid_!”

"Yes, I think we’ve established that much, thank you."

"Honestly, you’re lucky I didn’t find out sooner or I might not have chosen to associate myself with you; I’m in too deep already. Arthu-"

Arthur held up a hand, pinning Gilbert with a particularly disgruntled glare. “Will you shut up about it if I borrow the tape that you obviously have of it to watch for myself?”

Gilbert grinned in triumph. “I’ll bring it over tomorrow, make sure you have enough popcorn ready for us both.”


End file.
